


Перед самым концом бесконечности

by Sasha_Holler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Flashbacks, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Military Backstory, Sleep Deprivation, inner monologue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Текст о том, что еще полковник Роудс оставил позади, когда полетел спасать мир. О том, что майор Аллен оставил позади, когда в свое время продолжил жить.Немного о прошлом, настоящем и неслучившемся.





	Перед самым концом бесконечности

**Author's Note:**

> *майора Аллена я повысил в звании самостоятельно, на свое усмотрение  
> **все выдумано от и до.  
> ***хоть история майора и основана на одной реальной истории войны в Афганистане, но также выдумана, потому что все другое.

Любая потеря — это всегда сначала кипяток. Ошпаривает изнутри, потом немеют зубы, так больно, кажется что кто-то вытащил нитки-нервы из челюсти и тянет за них назад.  
Но почему-то он ощутил ее слабой, воду — подостывшей до края терпимости, когда секретарь Росс позвонил ему и коротко объяснил, что полковник Роудс сложил с себя _полномочия_ , и теперь до выяснения обстоятельств подполковник Аллен должен ждать, когда с ним свяжутся для дальнейших инструкций. Вытащили подполковника из-под полковника.  
Как бы оставили его за главного.  
Больше было некого. Отдел разработки давно уже не был отделом разработки по факту, и у того, чем он был на самом деле, не было никакого запасного начальства кроме полковника Роудса, равно как и четких инструкций на случай инопланетных вторжений.  
Никто не мог вообразить, что его когда-нибудь может тут не быть. Или на самом деле была какая-то адекватная причина, хер его знал, подполковник Аллен просто был его замом в отделе разработки. Знал слишком много, чтобы про него вообще забыли, и слишком мало, чтобы на него взвалили обязанность по принятию хоть какого-то решения.  
Впрочем, ему и не требовалось.  
После бомбы, швырнутой на Нью-Йорк с перепугу, как тапком кидают в крысу, Роудс месяца полтора бегал взъерошенный, улаживая последствия своего трехдневного отсутствия в стране. В итоге сошлись на том, что при любом намеке на инопланетное вторжение жесткие меры принимаются только после получения особых инструкций. Неизвестно каких, неизвестно от кого, все засекречено настолько, что при случившемся вот теперь новом инопланетном — блядь — вторжении все сидели и ничего не делали. Подполковник Аллен сидел за своим рабочим столом в пустом кабинете, где было очень много места, даже и для двоих, с их двумя столами, горами техники и даже канцелярского барахла, неодолимого, не подвластного никакому прогрессу.  
Волны боли накатывали почти равномерно и даже мягко, как на гладкие камни, значит, эта потеря уже случилась, не сейчас, а немного раньше, или, что всего вероятнее, случалась как-то постепенно. Он адаптировался к ней. Мог ее описать, классифицировать, даже найти ей подходящее место, как чьей-то чужой вещи. Чьей-то чужой боли. Отойти от нее подальше, как от огня, горящего на земле, а не на собственной спине.  
Он вообще часто это делал, с самого детства — отходил от себя подальше, воображал, что кто-то описывает его сейчас в книге, или идет унылый фильм, где все отличие от реальности: заунывная музыка да закадровый голос, такой неразборчивый, будто у рассказчика кто-то сидит на лице.  
Так было легче что-то делать со всем этим дерьмом. Целое ведро дерьма с накипью — чувства человека, который привык молчать. Психологи говорят, рано или поздно такой человек с большой вероятностью купит чемодан пушек и перестреляет народ где-нибудь в торговом центре, как плоских уточек в тире.  
Не всякий человек, конечно.  
Он сидел, кроша измятую сухую сигарету на столешницу и молча слушая, как сердце (свое-чужое) падает в бездонную темень, где бог знает что, и всплеска не слышно еще долго, долго, долго.  
Наверное, это началось, когда он вернулся. Как понемногу остывает и утекает вода, первый ее толчок был тогда. Роудс вернулся после реабилитации, в течение которой не связался с ним ни разу. Тогда еще майор Аллен не пытался тоже. Так было заведено — он связывался с полковником только в крайнем случае. Односторонняя связь. Считать ли крайним случаем то, что внутри все сгнило от неизвестности, от слухов, оторвавших в процессе распространения полковнику ноги по самую шею. Он не знал, чего ожидать, и главное не знал когда, так что появление Роудса так и так застало его врасплох.  
Его походка изменилась. Он так ставил ноги, как ставит их человек, опасающийся угодить в трясину с твердой земли. Пробовал поверхность, скорее всего неосознанно, даже когда перед ним был всюду гладкий пол без изъянов. Это сначала, потом он уже освоился и был почти какой раньше, только иногда делал такой шаг, потом еще шажок, будто убеждался, что тот шаг был не последний.  
Вот таким шагом и шажком он вступил в кабинет и сказал:  
— Добрый день, майор. Ну что, поработаем?  
Звонок по внутренней линии слегка стронул его с орбиты зацикленного движения (верчение сигареты, нечастое моргание, в остальном неподвижность). Подполковник Аллен тронул пискнувшую “затычку” — маленький наушник-коммуникатор, одну из новых игрулек для отдела разработки от СтаркИн.  
— Подполковник Аллен, могу я задать вам вопрос? — секретарь Росс был необычайно вкрадчив, особенно если сравнить с тем, как он разговаривал с ним полчаса назад.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил он смиренно, и мало кто бы уловил такой туманный оттенок “чересчур” в этом смирении.  
— Последние годы вы тесно работали с полковником Роудсом.  
— Точно так, сэр.  
— После его возвращения… Можете поручиться, что мы информированы обо всех необычных и сомнительных... Это у нас частный разговор, не подумайте, что...  
— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? — наивно уточнил подполковник, и видел бы его бывший начальник такие чистые голубые глаза хоть раз в своей жизни.  
— Черт возьми, у меня нет на это времени, Аллен, — Росс мгновенно стал самим собой, так уже было много лучше. — Нас интересует, в курсе вы были или нет. Знали? Подозревали?  
— Знал что? — подполковник сменил перетертую сигарету на свежую, чтоб теперь ее тереть. — Что на нас нападут пришельцы?  
— Вам за это ничего не будет, если больше я этого не услышу, — устало пообещал секретарь. — Если подозревали и замечали его в любых контактах с преступниками…  
— Нет, не подозревал.  
— Вообще никогда? Ни одного намека? Вы, кажется, знали его довольно неплохо. Теперь уже думаю, получше, чем я.  
— Если вы имеете в виду, не говорил ли мне полковник Роудс “Я собираюсь совершить предательство и вступить в контакт с беглыми преступниками”, нет, сэр, не говорил. Меня это тоже застало врасплох.  
— Нас бы устроило и что-то менее конкретное.  
Слишком много “нас” для приватного разговора, подумал подполковник Аллен. Но было и без того очевидно, что участников этой беседы сильно больше двух с самого начала, особенно по ту сторону “провода”.  
— Вы нам очень поможете, если вспомните что-нибудь.  
Молодцы какие. Уже планируют, как разделывать полковника на грядущем заседании трибунала. Какие времена настают, уж раньше не смогли бы даже вообразить, как бы Роудс там вообще оказался. Кто угодно, но не он. А теперь вон уже ладошки вспотели.  
— Само собой разумеется, — заверил их подполковник Аллен.  
И нет, никаких распоряжений насчет инопланетного вторжения. Нашли ему место в экзекуции, а во всеобщем веселье, видно, не выделили, оставили его как лишний стул до времен общего собрания, для неучтенной жопы понадобится. Плохи же их дела, если польстились на тот единственный жидкий клок, который с него надеются состричь в деле предателя полковника Роудса.  
Вспомнить что-нибудь.  
Неплохо знал его?  
Знали ли хоть кто-нибудь полковника Роудса достаточно хорошо, сэр секретарь? Чтобы  
Чтобы что?

Они вдвоем сидели в кабинете, где было слишком много места и слишком мало света — почти никакого, кроме унылого свечения двух мониторов и одной холодной настольной лампы, изогнутой и нависшей над полковником как матово-черная рука мертвеца.  
— Майор, разве это не странно, что я до сих пор зову тебя “майор”? — спросил вдруг Роудс, не отрываясь от экрана, где поворачивал сейчас многомерные модели беспилотников.  
Майор Аллен повернул свои тяжелые глаза. Он не спал уже тридцать часов подряд, что не мешало ему обычно в сходных ситуациях быть готовым ко всяким вопросам, но очевидно не к этому.  
— Не понимаю, что в этом странного, сэр. Я ведь майор.  
— Правда? А я даже не знаю. Нормально это, майор, так тебя называть, если ты меня вчера затрахал до того, что у меня к пояснице охлаждающий пакет из аптечки прилеплен?  
Синие блики съели то, как зажглись пятна самодовольного стыда на его скулах, и все же он поинтересовался спустя минуту.  
— Что со спиной?  
— Я шучу. Потянул в тестовой, — полковник встал с кресла, покряхтывая, с осторожностью потянулся и сунул руку куда-то в область предполагаемого охлаждающего пакета.  
— Так кто ж вас просил самому цилиндр таскать? Там же четыре оболтуса под ваши приказы выделены.  
— Мне надо было быстро, в моем возрасте я не могу ждать, — Роудс неспешно подошел к его столу и присел на край, одним только бедром, чтоб доставать второй ногой до пола, а не выглядеть как мальчишка на заборе. Но задница съезжала, пришлось сесть поглубже, и нога все равно повисла. — Почему ты не любишь свое имя?  
— Полковник, — майор Аллен медленным жестом обвел свой негаснущий экран. — Работа!  
Роудс в ответ сказал такое слово, которое рифмовалось со словом “работа”, но технически не существовало в официальной части языка. Его это слегка обескуражило. Не то чтоб майор Аллен не привык к тому, что полковник ругается, но не приходилось еще слышать, как он столь непочтительно отзывается о работе.  
— Хотите передохнуть? — осторожно предположил он. — Можете. А я еще могу поработать.  
— Разгон уже взял? Знаю тебя, — Роудс протянул руку, отчего майор едва заметно вздрогнул, каждый раз (каждый!) ожидая неизвестно чего, и всякий раз не того, что происходило. Пальцы убрали волосы с его лба, положили их ко всему остальному зачесу и что-то несуществующее машинально убрали ему за ухо. Это был чужой жест, привычный для кого-то другого. От этого стало неприятно, и сгладилось только от пробега пальцев по затылку. Это предназначалось совершенно точно его затылку.  
— Чем тебе не угодило твое имя? Что тебе мешает?  
— Не люблю, — коротко ответил майор. — А в чем проблема называть меня так, как меня устраивает?  
— Вот что меня убивает, — как бы сам себе сказал Роудс, качая повисшей в воздухе ногой. — Печален, послушен, но строптив невероятно. Здесь я и пропал в свое время. Ну, может, у тебя в детстве было хоть какое-нибудь прозвище, которое тебе нравилось? Моя сестренка Лила в пять лет стала требовать, чтобы мы звали ее Артур. Месяц не откликалась на свое имя, только на Артура, еще через месяц прошло как не было. Мы потом спрашивали — сама припомнить не может. Папа был в ужасе, в церкви всем рассказывал, что дочь практикует воспоминания о прошлых жизнях. Это я к тому, что стесняться нечего. Что это за взгляд?  
— Недоумение, — пояснил майор свой взгляд. — Не понимаю, что вас разобрало посреди ночи.  
— Слушай, секрет настоящего трудоголика — правильный отдых. Пришло время отвлечься. Ты еще не видел, что я тут вытворял, когда никого не было, — Роудс состроил рожу, по его мнению, вполне объясняющую, что именно он вытворял. Майор смотрел на него, он на майора.  
— Раз у нас перерыв, пойду покурю, — майор привстал.  
— Сидеть, — полковник поставил ногу на его бедро и надежно прилепил его к стулу. — Кури здесь, я разрешаю.  
— Ловко это у вас вышло.  
— О, ради бога. Да отвлекись ты в самом деле. Поговори со мной, я тебя не для того к себе взял, чтоб ты все время работал, меня тоже надо иногда развлекать. Я снова шучу. Беспокоюсь за тебя, не могу понять, ты сегодня больше уставший или печальный, или и то, и другое?  
Майор приподнял бровь, глянул на ногу на своем бедре, вернулся к лицу, не спеша достал сигареты и закурил.  
— Охлаждающий пакет все еще там?  
— Да. Майор, — последнее он выделил с особенной насмешкой.  
— Можете похлопотать о моем повышении и будете говорить “ты меня вчера затрахал, подполковник”, — майор Аллен длинно затянулся без рук и вернулся к своему экрану. Это был победоносный жест, и полковник с удовольствием обхохотался, признавая его кратковременный триумф.  
— Все смеешься. А все-таки. В конце концов, мне как-то неудобно. Не бывал еще в ситуации, когда у меня нет своего названия для...  
— Для кого? — резко спросил майор, и они замолчали на время, застряв-таки в своем зрительном контакте, теперь налившемся каким-то тяжелым притяжением.  
Роудс первым соскочил с контакта и спрыгнул со стола.  
— Расслабься. Я вот, кстати, не возражаю, если ты будешь звать меня по имени.  
— Я не буду, — хмуро ответил майор, спасаясь от него в экране, где давно уже ни единой черточки не видел.  
— Я над тобой не издеваюсь, это я дурею просто, — полковник сунул руки в карманы брюк и оглядел кабинет. — С ума схожу. У меня с этими облегченными сплавами мучительные флешбеки приходят, была уже история… однажды. Их нужно тысячи три транспортировать легко и без шума, а я одним малым цилиндром спину надорвал. Хочу голову проветрить. Тебе и мое имя не нравится?  
Нет, полковник, сказал майор Аллен, ваше имя прекрасно, и я ровно потому не собираюсь называть его, чтобы хоть какой-то был шанс уберечься, вот что, вашу мать. Ни у кого нет названия для того, что происходит, и мне куда как проще оставаться здесь, на этой точке, в постоянном полуприседе, готовности к тому, то все вот-вот кончится. Сегодня, завтра, через год все прекратится, и я буду готов. Можно было бы спросить, какого хрена я это делаю, если знаю, что это дерьмо рано или поздно сгинет, но ведь дышать никак не перестаешь, даже от мысли, что все равно помрешь рано или поздно, и каждый вдох приближает неизбежную смерть.  
И пока мы чужие люди, опознающие друг друга по нашивкам, у меня есть шанс выжить, когда придет время. Может, не выжить, но перейти в какое-то другое состояние, успокоиться в загробной жизни, свободной от страстей и хронических убийственных болей, но если у тебя появится имя, шансов не будет. Мне конец, ты исчезнешь и где-то продолжишься все тот же, а я сдохну как собака, мучительно и одиноко.  
Поэтому, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня любить тебя сильнее, мне и так достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя как раздавленный опоссум на шоссе под дождем. Этого всего он не сказал, конечно, только подумал и наверное что-то из этого расплескал через глаза, забывшись и не отводя взгляда от его лица.  
А сказал он вот что:  
— Я могу еще раз пересчитать.  
— Нет, я не сомневаюсь в расчете, — полковник вздохнул и потер пальцем губы. — Побереги себя. Пусть стажеры глаза портят. Давай правда отдохнем, майор.  
— Бабушка звала меня Печенька, — произнес майор Аллен, все так же глядя на него снизу-вверх со своего стула. Роудс медленно повернулся к нему, будто ушам не верил.  
— Что, прости?  
— Когда я маленький болел ветрянкой, меня всего обсыпало, она сказала я как печенька в шоколадной крошке. Так потом и повелось.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя Печенька?  
— Ни за что. Но в детстве мне нравилось. У нас перерыв? Я бы кофе выпил.  
— Верно, верно. Расслабимся. Я вижу ты музыку слушаешь, давай хоть включим громко.  
И он защипнул хвостик наушников, торчащих в телефоне майора.  
— Не надо, — майор, слегка паникуя, остановил его руку.  
— Ну теперь я точно включу, — полковник преодолел сопротивление и дернул. Майор закрыл глаза рукой, не желая видеть его лицо, когда в воздухе разнеслось пение Энни Леннокс.  
— Майор, — произнес Роудс сдавленно, явно мучимый негодяйским хихиканьем. — Юритмикс? Вы как-то обронили, что в юности баловались, но юность наша, позвольте сказать…  
— Осуждайте меня, — буркнул он, не отнимая ладони.  
— Да брось, я шучу, — полковник с легкостью подцепил его кисть и открыл доступ к небесным майоровым радужкам и пасмурным белкам в красных прожилках. — Не буду я над тобой смеяться.  
— Будете, — заверил его майор. — Там еще целый плейлист. Я под него работаю и никого не трогаю.  
— Слушай, мы когда с Тони только познакомились в университете, он мне сказал “Хей, Роудс, так ты тоже рок-музыку слушаешь? И я слушаю! Билли Айдола обожаю просто!”  
— Билли Айдол? Это же тяжеляк какой-то.  
Роудс хохотал чертовски заразительно, а посреди этого вдруг взял майора обеими руками за лицо и большими пальцами немножко помял.  
— Такой ты славный, а, такой… Эх.  
Недолгое молчание после этого было тяжелым, но приятным, как полная грелка или толстое одеяло. Полковник так смотрел на него, будто все это на него сложил, одеяла и грелки, и стало тепло и тяжко, не шевельнуться.  
Песня, меж тем, закончилась, и заиграла другая.  
— “Real sugar”, майор? — спросил Роудс, давясь улыбкой.  
— А что? — ответил он с вызовом.  
— Ничего, твои музыкальные пристрастия меня на мысль навели, уж не блистал ли ты, часом, на танцах в более подвижное время?  
— Каких еще, к черту, танцах?  
— Сам знаешь каких, — полковник так и сочился едким медом лукавства и насмешечки.  
— Не бывал я ни на каких танцах, — просто сказал майор Аллен, пожал плечами и отвлекся на следующую сигарету. — Даже на школьных и то не бывал. Я и танцевать-то не умею. А вы-то, черт побери, откуда так разбираетесь? Разве вам возможно?  
— Так-то оно да. Но раз уж я друг Тони Старка, никого вообще не удивляло, в каких местах я иногда бываю. Всегда можно было сказать, что я пришел за его грешной задницей присматривать. Так значит, никогда-никогда? — брови Роудса привычно поднялись и сморщили лоб. — Почему?  
— Я маленький, со мной танцевать неудобно.  
— Ну не надо, кому когда мешал размер. Мне — нет. Серьезно, майор, ну утоли ж мое любопытство хоть разок, я в жизни не поверю, что ты с эдаким грохотом выпал из шкафа к сорока.  
— Я трудоголик и домосед, — пожал плечами майор Аллен.  
— У-у… бог знает чего лишились танцполы ранних нулевых.  
— Да ну вас… Сколько там наш перерыв еще продлится?  
Роудс поглядел с обострившимся любопытством на своего занятного подчиненного, что обладал способностью проскальзывать между попытками разговорить его на личные темы, будто мыло между пальцев. Чем сильнее жмешь, тем дальше улетит. В странных же он отношениях состоял с ощущением собственной внешности. Вспомнилась кстати, или некстати, картинка после бассейна, майор Аллен в белой майке и комбинезоне, сброшенном с плеч и на бедрах повисшем, упихивает мокрое полотенце в спортивную сумку, перекатывая в сжатых зубах незажженную сигарету туда-сюда. А полковник Роудс исподтишка смотрит на тени, скулы, жилы, так по-мальчишески вперед выдвинутый подбородок. Видел бы сам себя таким, понял бы, о чем он тут толкует, лет двадцать назад с таким растрепанным русым хохолком, упавшим на мокрый лоб, и этими вот синими глазищами… Как и сейчас, впрочем, если ощупью пробраться за эту чуть помявшуюся оболочку, найдешь там, в приглушенном луче, тот же пыльный пепельный свет, те же чистые прямые линии этих бежевых русоволосых провинциальных мальчиков, столь недооцененные, судя по всему, самими мальчиками. Про танцули он, конечно, шутит.  
Ну то есть как.  
— У нас впереди целая ночь, — он пальцем отворотил монитор майоровского компьютера, оттянув наконец на себя его усталый синий взор. — Значит, не любишь откровенные разговоры? Я тоже.  
— Разумеется. Что ни возьми, мы совпадаем на редкость, — в голосе майора проступила такая роса чистейшего сарказма, что восхитила, развеселила и взбесила полковника одновременно. Не мог же он сказать, что попросту единственный имеет тут право предпочитать чего угодно, а все остальные должны отвечать, когда он спрашивает. С другой стороны, чего бы это не мог. Но не мог. — А больше ничего не хотите спросить?  
— Хочу.  
Майоровы пальцы, барабанящие по столешнице негромко, стукнули чуть тяжелее и замерли, дробь эта еле слышная смолкла, и музыка стала от этого чистой и навязчивой.  
— Давно же хотите. Так чего ж издалека заходить?  
— Боюсь, что ты вообще перестанешь со мной разговаривать, — сознался кротко полковник и сдался. — Мне бы этого недоставало.  
— Не перестану, — улыбнулся майор Аллен. Как смог.  
— Просто я хотел сказать, уж не знаю, поможет ли это тебе. Но я тоже был на таблетках. Мы все были.  
Он чуть откинулся на спинку стула и склонил голову набок, тоже совсем немного.  
— Да, но только в тот раз я не был на таблетках. Тайком сделал перерыв.  
Роудс промолчал, вслушиваясь внимательно, всем собой — даже глаза сощурил, чтобы вообще, вероятно, ничего не пропустить.  
Но майор больше ничего не говорил. Он медленно, насколько мог, взял новую сигарету, чтобы затолкать его обратно — это чувство, словно в уже разжеванной еде тебе попался волос, и ты его ищешь и не находишь, тянешь и не вытянешь.  
— Я не участвовал в замятии этого дела, — проговорил наконец Роудс, чье сидение на столе теперь выглядело совсем по-детски, потому что он ссутулил спину и оперся локтями о коленки, задумчиво побалтывая свисающими ногами.  
— Оттого, вероятно, так хреново и вышло, — заметил майор со смешком, но ответного смешка не было. — Я понимаю, что способ выбрал очень громкий. Но понимаете, такие решения принимаешь обычно быстро. На месте. Я еще не знал, сколько человек убил, но уже решил, что с этой вечеринки надо уходить прямо сейчас. Вовремя все равно не уйдешь, но тянуть тоже ни к чему.  
— А вовремя — это когда? — уточнил полковник.  
— Вовремя — это до того, как выполнил приказ. Но мы же не можем не выполнить приказ.  
— А потом пытался?  
— Вы же дело читали.  
— Читал.  
— Когда узнал, сколько, еще раз пытался.  
— Двести тридцать человек.  
— Двести тридцать человек, полковник.  
— Но все списали на колеса.  
— Конечно. Иначе я бы тут не сидел. Как иначе это можно объяснить? Как бы ты сделал, а вроде не ты. Ну и потому что я не разбил самолет. Иначе... Я хотел, но я был хороший пилот, полковник. А у хорошего пилота не получится просто взять и разбить самолет.  
Роудс снова повернулся к нему, чуть подвинувшись на столешнице, кивнул пару раз чему-то, что подытожил внутри себя, и в ответ на этот самый длинный в их истории личный монолог стукнул майора по плечу.  
— Надоело мне здесь. Не хочешь пойти передохнуть?  
— Это вы так на танцах всех клеили? — отозвался майор Аллен, наморщив недоверчиво лоб, и рассмешил его. Но пошел.  
— А куда мы идем? — поинтересовался он все-таки, из какого-то ребячества, когда его увлекали прочь из кабинета в полутемные коридоры.  
— Спать, — коротко обрубил полковник.  
— Но первые расчеты надо завтра…  
— Обойдется. Если что — вали все на меня.  
Полковник не обманул. Спали, конечно, раздельно, но со страстью, целых четыре часа. После этого майор себя чувствовал вообще как заново собранный, из облегченных сплавов. 

Он не связался с ним и в тот день.  
Но за два дня до они виделись — работали вместе, каждый за своим столом, только в разных географических точках. Роудс все чаще оставался у себя в старкологове, непринужденно подставляя свою голограмму, мерцающую, полупрозрачную, но невероятно тонко сделанную, святотатственно воспроизводящую даже дрожь ресниц и перекличку теней в ключичных углублениях. Электронные подобия натуры обычно всегда грешили отсутствием микромимики, особенно в районе уголков губ. Но это было натурально до полного человекоподобия и богопротивности.  
Подполковник сразу почувствовал, что голограмма смотрит не в экран, а на него. И так долго, что не замечать этого стало глупо и отдавало позой. Он поднял голову.  
Роудс тер указательным пальцем нижнюю губу и молчал.  
— Хотите что-то спросить, полковник? — ждать смысла не было, либо работать, либо разговаривать, а так ни туда, ни сюда.  
— Нет, — отозвался Роудс через свой палец. — Ты же не любишь, когда я задаю вопросы.  
— Смотря какие вопросы.  
— Все нужные уже задал. Скорее, хочу сказать.  
— Что?  
— Пока не знаю.  
Подполковник Аллен не выдержал и отвернулся обратно к монитору, но ничего уже на нем не видел — такое же идиотское состояние, когда ждешь чьего-то звонка в неопределенное время, или доставку, или когда рейс объявят вот-вот, и ничем не можешь толком заняться, пока не дождешься, потому что в любой момент надо все подхватывать и бежать, и отвечать.  
— Наверное, что мне жаль. Или не то чтобы жаль, а знаешь, такая мысль — если бы все как-то по-другому вышло, или в другое время… Пожалуй, да. В другое время.  
Кажется, ему действительно не удавалось так просто подбирать внутри себя слова, а это было совершенно на него не похоже.  
Подполковник покачал головой. Роудс послушно замолк, покивал сам себе.  
— Хорошо, я не буду. Ты вообще как, в порядке?  
— Устал, — честно ответил подполковник Аллен.  
На него это тоже не было похоже. 

Его телефон, лежащий на столе, внезапно вздрогнул, дал короткую вибрацию, усиленную гладкой столешницей. Подполковник перевернул его медленно, обращая к себе залапанным экраном. Посередине висело уведомление, предпросмотр сообщения.  
“Будь осторожен. Если что...”  
— Вали все на меня, — повторил он вслед за открывшейся частью предложения.  
У одних историй конец хороший, у других плохой, у иных никакого нет вовсе, но они все равно видятся завершенными. Только очень невнятно.  
Хорошо ли он знал полковника Роудса?  
Достаточно хорошо, чтобы почувствовать, насколько все плохо, а он там. Всегда там, где хуже всего.  
Удивительно, как личная драма иногда может затмить тот факт, что на Землю опять напали какие-то говенные пришельцы из враждебного космоса.  
Подполковник Аллен мысленно отошел в сторону, чтобы взглянуть на себя со стороны.  
И, кажется, финальным кадром унылого фильма с его участием стала вот эта улыбка, которой не было в сценарии.


End file.
